


Wanted Man

by Apollynos



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drama, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In later chapters - Freeform, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Romance, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: >>I am so going to hang him by myself!<<- The Apprentice, probably at some point.*A Story to "The Arcana - A mystic Romance" with the "real" Reactions of the Apprentice and some more special Scenes between the real Game-Plot - Warning: Spoilers ahead!





	Wanted Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome to my new long Story :D
> 
> While we all waiting for the Julian Route to continue, I decided to re-tell the Story of my Apprentice Jester and Julian but with more.. extra Dialogues and more.. reactions I wish the game had for the Apprentice x3 It begins by Book VI "Lovers" with the Chapter "A gift and a curse".  
> Hope you like the concept/Idea. :)
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome <3

Jester had followed the path, wondering where the stream of red water would lead her. Her grey eyes narrowed skeptically as she came deeper and deeper into the city and finally she came to a halt near a large aqueduct where she could see Julian.

"Julian?"

His dark silhouette was framed by the milky white light of the moon. In his gloved hand Jester could make out a dark plague mask, which Julian turned thoughtfully as if he didn`t know what to do with it.

"Jester nice to see you here. Nocturnal night walk?” He asked as he turned his gaze to the magician.  
"You can say so," Jester replied smiling and moved a little closer to him, he looked away again and his gaze fall at the water below them. The girl followed his eyes, the red water moving in soft waves underneath them and a slight wind swept between the two.

"What are you doing up here?" Jester asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"I? I just think a little ... about life, funny thing right?” he sighed.

Thoughtfully Jester looked at him, studying his facial expressions, which got a soft touch in the moonlight. Somehow, she felt sorry for him, she wondered what was so depressing for him and if she could do anything against it, but somehow she got the bad feeling that she only can do nothing.

"Should you even be so close to the water?" She tried it teasingly.  
"This water here? Believe me Jester, it’s harmless and won’t harm me. It won’t harm anyone anymore. Well, maybe people will get sick if they go swimming in it but in themselves ...,” he started with his monologue. "It's like a miracle, isn’t it? They went and found out. Or survived it. Do you wonder how they did it? I’ll tell you; It doesn’t matter, because the plague is over. Like my career ... Who needs a plague doctor if there is no plague? It's like a count with no city ... "

Jester sighed softly, that was something she really didn’t want to happen.  
On the contrary, she really just wanted to satisfy her curiosity about this water and at the same time to lighten up the mood a bit, but she seemed to have briefly forgotten who she was dealing with here.  
She hasn’t thought that it would end in such a monologue ...

Julian, on the other hand, seemed to have just finished it and dramatically spread his arm, letting his head hang slightly and some of his red strands of hair falling over his healthy eye, darkening it a little.

"And here I am now. Throw away the last piece of a past that I cannot reclaim. Just a pity, am I right? "

He sighed and let his gaze wander over the mask in his hand before he throwing it into the water.  
Jesters eyes widened skeptically and somehow she didn’t quite believe that Julian had really done that.

Repeatedly she wondered to herself: What was wrong with this man?

"Julian," Jester said quietly, she looked back from the water to Julian, who was still looking down.

An animalistic shriek, however, interrupted Jester in her sentence and the raven from the previous walk hastily flew between them two.

"Guards are on the way? Jester, we should go, "Julian said and smirked at her, the magician agreed with a small nod.  
Together they run down the path of the Aqueduct, down to the city streets, the doctor stopped there first and turned to Jester; She sprinted to catch up with him as she slipped on a wet stone and fell backwards into the reservoir full with the red water.

The water was surprisingly deep and Jester could tell from the luck that Julian reacted so quickly, he ran over to the reservoir and looked underwater for her as he got her wrist. He pulled her out onto the stone floor and helping her back onto her legs.

"Jester ?!"

She heard that Julian said her name but she did not respond to it, she couldn’t, because she was far too focused on the vampire eel, which had sucked on her pale skin and drank her blood. But even worse was the fact that she could see how the blood flowing through the transparent body of the vampire eel while drinking from her.

Jester lost even more color on the face and looked up in panic at Julian.

"Julian ... I ... I can’t see blood," she admitted in a brittle slightly paniced voice.  
"What? Okay, wait. We'll have it soon. Jester, try to stay calm, yes? ", Julian somehow try to comfort her and calm her down with his words.

 

Jester nodded bravely and closed her eyes, trying to fight the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her.  
"Jester. I promise you we'll have it soon,"Julian told her in a calm, raspy voice, squeezing her gently. "Count to three, okay? One. Two ..."  
He grabbed the creature behind his head and squeezed it lightly, forcing it off of her skin.  
"Three," he tore the animal away from her and threw it back into the water.

Jesters breathing was still fast, but her body seemed to slowly relax. That was definitely enough excitement for an evening, she thought to herself and then... Out of nowhere… She had to laugh. She laughed at her own panicked overreaction.  
"Why are you laughing now?" Julian asked her and looked at her helplessly.  
“I ... do not know it either, I'm sorry.. that I've reacted so panicky," Jester tried to explain herself and grinned wryly as she caught up with a small fainting cough and she bumped slightly gainst Julian.  
“Everything is fine. If you can’t see blood, I guess that such a reaction like this is normal to happen,” he explained with a smile as they heard footsteps.

The Guards.

Julian grabbed Jester with one arm around her waist and pulled her along quickly, together they ran down the streets to a empty side street. Julian pulled Jester closer to him and looking at her worriedly. "Can you stand? Are you very dizzy?”  
Jester tried to hold herself upright. She clutched his arms trembling and looked up at him, her eyes hardly try to focus on him and Julian noticed that.

"Right. Foolish question, I'm sorry.”

He slipped his arm under Jesters knees and put his other arm around her waist, lifting her up and carrying her the rest of the way to get a good gap between them and the guards.

Panting, they came to a halt in a small, narrow alley, Julian slid Jester onto her legs. Breathing heavily, she leaned against the wall.

"Let me see the bite," Julian said soft and worrying. Jester tried to say something but it was like her words stopped in her throat, so she just nodded in response.  
He gently pushed her down to the floor and make her lay down on her back, he pushed her shirt aside and looked at the wound, which was still bleeding. Jester looked up into the sky and let Julian do what he needs to do.

"Damn, this wound doesn’t want to stop bleeding," he hissed cursing.

Jester wanted to say something, she tries it again but nothing came out of her mouth. Her thoughts turned around his saying.

If a wound doesn’t close, then ... That means no good things… Damnit!

Julian leaned back, a look of disapproval on his face, and he started taking off his leather gloves. Jester turned her head as she saw the movement in the corner of her eye and looked at him. Strands of her dark blue hair fell into her face and her stomach contracted slightly as her eyes fell on the murderer brand on his left hand.  
But before Jester could even think about it, she tensed suddenly as Julian put his ice-colded hand on her wound. She bit her tongue and stifled back a tormented sound.

"Try not to move that much, okay?"

Jester closed her eyes and tried to fight against any reasonable will of >>Move! Now!<<

"It will not take long. One .. or two minutes maybe. "

She rolled her eyes annoyed.  
For him it might only be up to one or two minutes, but for Jester it felt like an eternity. She felt that he put a hand under the back of her head and caressed it reassuringly.

Jester felt a surge of relief as she realized that she no longer has pain.

A relieved smile crept onto her lips and she looked up at Julian.  
"You know ... we should really stop meeting each other like that."  
Julian didn’t seem to be able to do otherwise, because he just laughed in amusement and grinned at Jester crookedly, put a cool hand to her forehead and said. "Anyone who can break such a joke is definitely fit again to sit on their own."

He helped her sit upright, supporting her with one hand on her back, and Jester tried to get her circulation back in a way that didn’t let her tip to the side or something else, because she felt just a little dizzy – But it will be better soon, she told herself.

"But at least you didn’t catch me breaking into your shop again," Julian said amused to Jesters previous hint.  
"That’s a point," Jester laughed softly, "Thanks for the help."  
"Not for that", Julian waved off and then said "I have to admit, I did not expect to find you here. You're really lucky ... if you can call it like that. "

Thoughtfully Jester nodded, she looked at him and noticed a shining mark on his throat. The design of it seemed very familiar to her and Julian also seemed to notice her look.

"You recognize it, right? The handiwork of your master? "

Jesters gaze was still fixed on the mark, she couldn’t barely say something to it as her attention was caught by something others, her gaze slipping down on his torso and she saw the fabric of his shirt darken at one point.

"That was his gift to me. A curse. I can heal physical wounds, as you see. And in return, I experience them by myself. "

Jester swallowed hard as he moved slightly and the blood continued to spread under his clothing like a blossom.

"Don’t worry, it won’t be last for long. It never has. Also, I've never been bitten by a vampire eel so it could be interesting,” he said, his narrow lips playing with a wry grin.

Jester rolled her eyes, the corners of her mouth moved slightly upward and she looked at him soflty. "Thank you."  
With this simple words she seemed to have hit a nerve, because Julian stiffened slightly and looked at her in astonishment, his cheeks turned red and he lowered his eyes. "Not for that ... That was just a result of circumstances okay? "

Jester opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted. She heard the guards come slowly in their direction. The magician couldn’t react so quickly as Julian had already pulled her up to her feet and pressed her against the wall. His body pressed against hers and she hoped that the guards would simply walk past them without paying much attention to the narrow alley they were in. Jester looked up at him and could see the pain in his eyes, she wondered how long the wound would last and somehow she felt guilty about that. She saw that Julian catches her gaze.

Gray met green.

Jesters heart was beating hardly in her chest up to her throat.  
She had looked at him many times before but never had she realized how beautiful this man really was.

Even if she had hoped for better circumstances to find that out ... But who is she to complain about that?

 

"Jester," whispered Julian rough to her ear and she looked at him attentively, waited for what he had to say to her, but the sound of steps from the entrance of the city drew the attention back to the essential topic.

The escape.

“Not the best time," said Julian smiling, "Let's go."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out to the street, then he ran with her at the hand away. They kept running faster and faster through the streets of the city when Jesters eyes fell on a gate behind there was a garden.  
"Julian! Here, "she called to him, pulling on his hand, steering him towards the gate. They fled together into the deserted part of the garden.

Completely out of breath, Jester leaned against a tree and ran a hand over her face, closed her eyes and tilted her head back before she began to laugh again.

"Another hint of panic and euphoria, or what is it this time?" Julian asked with a wide grin. "Neither one of them. But I think I never had so much fun like tonight," she explained grinning, dropping her hand to look at Julian.  
Her green eyes shone in the moonlight and she dropped her back against the tree trunk.  
"I wouldn’t call escaping the guards and getting a vampire eel bite “much fun”, but I can see your point," Julian replied smiling, "But what else, how did you know about this place?"  
"I've never heard of this place before, I discovered it by accident while we were running," Jester explained proudly.  
“I understand. You have a talent for discovering beautiful unknown things, I guess?"  
"Like discovering you?"  
"What?"  
“Hm?"

Jester flushed slightly and looked away pretty fast. What the hell was she talking about?  
Before Julian could ask any embarrassing question to this or tease the hell out of her about it, Jester quickly changed the subject. "How's the bite?"

"Erhm? I guess it's okay, it seems to have stopped bleeding,” Julian answered the question confused and then preferred to look around the garden as he hit something and made a small confirming sound about it.  
"What do you have there?", Jester wanted to know curious and stepped behind him to look over his shoulder, which doesn’t work out that well - She wasn’t that small but against Julians size… Yeah, against him everyone seems small.

"Here," said Julian, turning to face her, holding a blue glowing flower between his fingers. Jesters eyes widened, the flower looked beautiful. She reached out for it with her long fingers but Julian just shook his head grinning, and pulled the flower away from her.  
"Nuh-uh Jester, be careful. This flower is poisonous. Her name is deadly starstrand,” he told her and then clarified her about the deadly beautiful flower.

Jester was intrigued by it and when Julian offered her the flower again, she held out her hand again to take it.

"Courageous."  
"You said the effect of the flower is deadly when you eat it or something. I just touch it, though nothing happens to me," Jester said and winked at him smiling.  
"That's true, I wouldn’t eat it when I were in your place," he laughed amused.

Jester smelled the flower and smiled peacefully.  
The scenery around her seemed so calming and idyllic that she almost wished it could stay that way forever.

But she knew it would only be wishful thinking, because after all, she was actually here to solve the murder of Count Lucio, who was once committed by a certain good-looking doctor who stands right in front of her.

What luck did she have?

"May I have a look at the wound?", Jester asked without much thoughts to it and looked up to Julian, who turned his gaze to the side in embarrassment.  
"There's not much to see, as I said - it heals on its own, it just takes a bit," he said almost defensively.  
The magician sighed and raised her hand to his hip, placing it carefully on top of it.

"Oh you want to dance? Waltz or Tango? What do you prefer? ", he asked teasingly and put on his self-assured grinning face again, but that was not what Jester impressed very much and gently she pressed into the spot where she suspected the biting wound.

Somehow, Jester had expected Julian to suck in the air sharply or ask her painfully to stop, but somehow ... the reaction was so much different than she expected it.

Julians lips escaped a soft hoarse moan.  
Jester raised her eyebrows in astonishment and squeezed the wound gently again.  
Only to make sure that she heard that right.  
And there it was again: A hoarse groan and the doctor stumbled backward a bit, dropped to the wall behind him.

... Does he like the pain? Jester wondered confused and looked at Julian.  
His cheeks were dyed red and he bit his lower lip, his eyes looked against the floor and his breathing goes heavy and unsteady.

He clearly seemed to like it ...

With this new knowledge, Jester just wanted to push the situation further - because when had you the chance to have a doctor moaning in pain between yourself and a wall?  
Right, usually never unless you have fever dreams or drank too much.

Encouraged about this the magician advanced a step further, applying tender pressure to the wound on Julian's stomach and just as she was about to lean forward ... she heard footsteps.

The guards also had an extremely perfect timing.

Jester let off of Julian and stepped back from him, slightly embarrassed she clears her throat and saying, "We should ... So ..."  
"No word, follow me, I know where we have to go," said Julian calmly and he acted like nothing happened before. Fascinated of that sovereign reaction from him, Jester decided she need to ask him in one quiet moment if he could teach her how to do that.

She would have gone mad if he had done that to her.

But there was no time for further reflection, Julian grabbed her wrist and dragged her along out of the garden to the dark streets. Together, they fled again across the the city to Julian's ominous “safe-place”.


End file.
